The present invention relates to an airbag cover for covering a vehicle airbag, a method of manufacturing the airbag cover, and an airbag module provided with the airbag cover.
In an airbag system installed in a vehicle, an airbag cover is provided for covering a vehicle airbag. The airbag cover has a tear line (a line groove) in an inner wall surface. In the event of a vehicle crash, the airbag cover is torn to open along the tear line, so that the vehicle airbag deploys to an exterior of the airbag cover. A method of forming the tear line in the airbag cover as a post process includes a technique with laser cut (refer to Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 discloses a method of forming a tear line with laser cut. When the airbag cover of this type is produced, it is necessary to reliably form a tear line with a desired shape in an airbag cover that is torn to open in a desired state.
Patent Document 1: PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2001-502996
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an airbag cover for covering a vehicle airbag, in which it is possible to reliably form a tear line with a desired shape.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.